Damn you, Kuchiki
by DanceOfSakura
Summary: Toshiro was Kuchiki-sama's and nothing would ever change that. Yaoi, Bya/Tosh, Warnings inside. Don't like, Don't read!


**Second yaoi, this time it's a full-blown lemon. Same rules apply, don't like don't read. Warning: contains loving, cross-dressing, possessiveness, and hint of Dom/Sub. Nothing belongs to me; if it did then yaoi would be everywhere. Happy reading! ~DanceofSakura**

Pale hands scrubbed the floor of the Kuchiki mansion as the white haired male scowled at his reflection. Teal eyes sat in a rounded face with bangs slightly covering one from view, the object of his dissatisfaction or_ objects _in this case was a black headband that had frilly white lace boarding the edges. To top it off it had a big blue bow that sat perfectly a top his head amiss the perfect locks. The scrubbing grew intense as the small male took note of the silk brushing against his legs, the bane of his daily embarrassment and irritation.

The sister of the damnable Kuchiki had forced him into a black maids dress that barely reached his knees, long sleeves flared at his wrist: leaving his shoulders bared for all to see. Blue ribbon laced up the front, leading to a puffed up skirt that rimmed with white lace. His legs were adorned in thigh-hi white stockings and buckled Mary Jane's.

'_It's only until college is over,' _he reasoned in his mind, as he threw the brush back into its pail.

Toshiro had only agreed to work here under the condition that all his expenses would be handled. That and his father had made a deal with the young noble, who was the first to become head of the house at the ripe age of 23. Walking through the hallway to the kitchen, Toshiro nodded in acknowledgment to the other servants as they passed. The white haired male rolled his eyes as he passed two maids gossiping about Kuchiki-sama and his guest currently in the study.

'_As if it really matters,' _a blush that was evident to others around him, couldn't fathom what could make the cold male turn ten shades brighter accompanied the thought. Reaching his destination Toshiro dumped the water and put away the supplies. Looking at the clock he had time to rest before the tea was ready to take up to the older men. Sitting on the counter he thanked the cook greatly for the snack as he became lost in his thoughts. It had been when he first started in the Kuchiki home, that Toshiro became aware of the raven-haired male.

**Flashback**

_Toshiro twitched in annoyance as he stormed angrily out of his room. He grimaced as the other servants stared at him in shock, at his new attire. 'Damn you, Rukia,' he growled angrily at the thought of the bunny loving woman, she was the reason that he was currently parading around in a dress. He shot a glare to the cook as he stopped and gapped, getting the pail Toshiro filled it up with soapy water and grabbing the brush he set off to the west wing. He was halfway into his cleaning that the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Not bothering to give it another thought he kept to his chore, until well polished black dress shoes stopped in his line of sight._

_Teal eyes widened as his intense scrubbing came to an end, traveling up black slacks to a white button down shirt that hinted at a well-muscled body. Topped off with a black business jacket that was pressed perfectly. Toshiro swallowed heavily when his own eyes came to rest own gunmetal steel eyes. His raven hair fell slightly in his face and the rest flowed just past his shoulders. The man was beautiful in his opinion, an image of perfection. A strong hand titled his chin up, turning it side from side. _

"_You have grown," he stated with no further explanation. Toshiro frowned in confusion as the taller male began to walk around him. Looking the ever image of a predator and oddly Toshiro was feeling like the prey._

"_I see my sister has taken a liking to you," his head nodded in reference to the clothing of the white haired male. Toshiro gasped in surprise as realization hit him, this was Kuchiki Byakuya!_

_No words escaped pale lips as he sat frozen in place, the noble bent down dangerously close to his face and skimmed warm lips across his cheek stopping by his own mouth. They stood there for a minute, Toshiro heart pounding loudly in his ears._

"_Welcome, to Kuchiki Manor."_

_Byakuya stood up straight before walking farther down the hallway and opening a door to his right. Looking back Toshiro could see the hint of a smirk forming on the perfect pale face, before disappearing inside the room. 'Damn him' he flushed in embarrassment._

**Flashback end**

Toshiro was woke out of his daze as the tray was set beside him, ready for delivery. Sighing he picked up the tray and made his way to the West wing where Kuchiki's office resided and there first encounter. They had run -ins afterwards each time enticing the short male to beg for more, which was enough for Toshiro to start growing a hate-love relationship. He had also taken a notice that the noble man had a tendency to become possessive when another client or business partner complimented on his appearance.

A shiver ran up his spine at the remembrance of the aftermath of those comments. The way the raven-haired male would tense, his eyes darken, and the husky tone his voice would take on. Toshiro couldn't deny he didn't vive for the attention sometimes, to get the rise out of the cool headed male.

Coming to the door of the office, one hand balanced the tray as the other knocked lightly on the door. He heard a muffled answer to come in and walked inside of the room, walking straight to Byakuya's side setting the tray down on his desk.

"Thank you, Toshiro," Byakuya said, as he discreetly put his hand on Toshiros lower back. The white haired male could feel eyes burning into him as he poured the tea. "That will be all."

Bowing Toshiro turned to walked away, as he passed by the occupied chaired of Kuchiki's guest. A strong hand grabbed his wrist; the room seemed to grow cold. A hand clasped his chin and Toshiro stared into brown eyes that held certain malice in them. A gentle smile wore on his face that the small male only knew as Aizen. He ran another business that the Kuchiki's had been looking into partners with.

"Superb, I didn't know you held such a beauty in your possession," he told the noble, not looking away from the annoyed male. "Had I known, I would of already asked to borrow him."

"I would of denied your request too," A hint of a threat could be detected in the mans voice. Toshiro looked at his Master and saw the tense tremble of his body and his eyes had darken to a near blacken shade.

"I seemed to have struck a nerve," Aizen continued one hand going to Toshiro's thigh. "Only if I-"

A gasp of pain rung out in the silence, Byakuya had risen from his chair in a flash of movement and towered over the other males, with Aizen's wrist clasped in his hand. Darken eyes flashed in anger as his hand tightened.

"Get out," were the only words spoken to the brunette male. Heeding to the man's words Aizen released Toshiro and stood up, bowing respectfully to the noble.

"I have overstepped my boundaries, forgive me Kuchiki-kun, I did not know you had claimed the beauty," he apologized purposefully. "We shall finish this conversation at another time," Aizen said as he we walked out the door.

Byakuya stared hard at the door before turning to the white haired male that was now fidgeting with the hem of his dress. Stalking closer until the other was pressed against his desk, grasping his hips he sat him on it, settling between Toshiro's legs. Leaning down the raven haired man scrapped his teeth across the pale throat of his lover.

"Byakuya-sama, are you-," Toshiro was hushed with a small slap to his inner thigh. Byakuya sucked enticingly at his pulse point. The younger male became aware of the sounds leaving his throat at the sensation.

"St-stop-Byakuya-sama!" The plead turned into a yell of pain and slight pleasure as Byakuya bit into his neck roughly, leaving a good-sized mark. One of the taller males hand grasped a fist full of white locks, pulling on it, watery teal eyes looked into the raging gray ones.

"What do you not understand about hush? I'm considering punishing you Toshiro," the older male said in a husker voice that promised pleasurable pain. Toshiro flushed red as his member reacted in interest. Feeling the younger male's growing need the raven-haired noble smirked sadistically. "I think you like that though, I want you to always remember that you are _mine_."

Toshiro's breath hitched at the possessiveness put into the last word. His mouth was captured by the other male and invaded without much of a fight. It felt as if Byakuya was trying to consume his whole being. A thin line of saliva connected the two as they departed for air; the raven-haired male left a burning path down his lovers pale skin. Tugging the top of the dress down Byakuya sucked a nipple into his mouth, while the other played with its twin.

The small uke's mouth opened in ecstasy as the pleasure racked his body, the moan that escaped his lips echoed off the walls. Toshiro's hands clenched into the blue shirt his fingers fumbling with the buttons in his haste to feel the skin beneath. Byakuya switched to the neglected bud, as the smaller male racked his nails down the pale toned chest; receiving a groan from his treatment. Toshiro's hands were grabbed in a tight hold as his hands reached the other male's belt.

"No," Byakuya said, as he pulled back to admire his work.

The one creamy skin was now littered in love bites and flushed. Untangling himself from the white haired male, the noble walked around his desk and sat down. Spreading his legs, Byakuya looked at the panting male on his desk.

"Come here, pet," The older male indicated to Toshiro, who slipped off the desk, sitting in between the noble's legs.

Toshiro sat submissively as Byakuya started to rummage in his desk. The scratching noise stopped as a object was produced from inside. The small male knew instantly what it was when the fabric molded to his neck and a click was heard. '_My collar' _the thought passed fleetingly through Toshiro's mind, subconsciously leaning into the warm hand on his face.

"So beautiful," Byakuya whispered to him, leaning closer to his lover the noble continued. "Do you have any idea what this dress of yours does to me? How it makes me hard just looking at you, the way you sashay around like a fucking vixen."

The small male shivered from the older one's words. It should be a sin, how this man could turn him into a pile of aroused mess. Shifting, his erection became more pronounced as it pressed against the fabric of his dress. Teal eyes closed as the raven-haired male seduced him with his words.

"You belong to me, every time you cum is for me. Every sound is for me. I will be the only one to ever know the way you feel stretched around my cock." Embarrassment flooded Toshiro's body as the whimper was ripped from his throat. His hips thrust up, looking for friction that was not found. Byakuya chuckled lightly, "If you want to cum, you have to work for it."

The noble leaned back, making quick work of his pants his erection sprang free. Toshiro bit his lip as he stared at the pulsing flesh, thick and long. A quick glance to the door had the white haired male pausing.

"What if someone comes in?" the small male questioned, a twinge of panic went through him as he looked to the door. A calloused hand grabbed the white hair, yanking the uke's head around. Toshiro shrunk back from the towering male's glare.

"I will not repeat myself, Toshiro."

Deciding that he did not want to be left in his current state, pale hands took the hard flesh into his hands. The tension of his hair let up as he came closer, the accelerated breathing above him gave him a sense of pride. Starting from the base of the cock, Toshiro licked up a single swipe. Before sucking the tip into his mouth, taking a deep breath he took as much as he could. Bobbing to a steady rhythm, he glanced up as a heavy hand carded through his hair. Byakuya had his head thrown back and mouth gaped as heavy pants passed his lips. The raven-haired man tugged on the silky colorless hair.

"Enough." He said as he pulled away from the heavenly mouth of his uke.

Toshiro would forever deny that he whimpered in protests as the hot flesh moved away from him. Byakuya grabbed his upper arms and moved the smaller male over his desk, presenting a lace covered ass. Pulling the lacey panties aside, the noble ran a long finger over the twitching hole. Gathering the pre-cum from the white haired male's cock, Byakuya coated his fingers in it before returning to his lover's entrance.

Without a moment of hesitation, the noble plunged his fingers into the warm cavern. Toshiro scrapped his nails against the desk as he was spread open, the long fingers plundering and searching.

"Ahh!" Toshiro moaned, as his prostate was pressed against.

The noble pulled his fingers from the now abused hole and slid in between the parted legs. He pulled slim hips against his and a scream from his little lover ringed through the room, as he plunged his erection into the tight cavern. Not pausing, the taller male started a fast and hard rhythm, pounding Toshiro into the desk. Groans and pants were the only sounds in the room as Byakuya tore into the small being.

Toshiro was already at his limit; the friction of the desk on his member, adding to the pleasurable thrust that border-lined pain. Tears began to leak from his eyes, as he desperately wanted to come. Turning his head to the side, he was met with a bruising kiss, the same force behind it as the punishing pace.

"Pl- Please," he sobbed as his prostate was nailed again.

Byakuya looked at the tear-stained face and licked up the remaining few. Nearing his own end, the noble reached around to grasp his lovers' erection, pumping it in time with his thrust. Toshiro cried out in pleasure as his climax rushed through his body. Falling limp as the familiar warmth spread through him, of Byakuya climaxing.

The two laid in the after glow, not wanting to ruin the moment they usually had to wait for. Byakuya wrapped his arm around Toshiro as he pulled out, some of his cum running down the small male's legs.

"Mine," Byakuya muttered possessively as he nuzzled into the hollow of his uke's neck. Turning, Toshiro kissed him as if his life depended on it, the passion much more slow and controlled.

"Yes, yours." He nodded in agreement, detaching from the sated noble, Toshiro began to clean himself up.

Once he was somewhat presentable, the small male headed for the door. Feeling the piercing gaze on him, the white haired being looked back at the other man and raised an eyebrow at the noble's smirk. Shrugging it off, Toshiro walked out the door and saw two shocked maids. For an instance, he thought they had heard what had happened but paused when he rubbed at the side of his neck. The piece of leather was easily identified.

'_My collar_,' he thought in panic then slight anger as he realized the mirth of the noble. Swearing under his breath, Toshiro thought he could hear laughter from behind the door as he stormed off.

'_Damn you, Kuchiki_.'

**Well hope you enjoyed, hope it was Ok for a first time lemon. Reviews are welcomed, no flamers. Until next time ~DanceOfSakura**


End file.
